


The zipper incident

by daisuki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, I think?, M/M, Rated mature for a non-descriptive handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuki/pseuds/daisuki
Summary: The reports from Sendai were too delicious to ignore so I wrote this drabble.Based off ofthisandthistweet (bless you Kou).





	The zipper incident

**Author's Note:**

> Also bless [this](https://twitter.com/heresy_ruark697/status/1102551421524705280?s=12) person for fleshing out the dialogue a bit more.

“...ok?”

“What?”

“...ok?”

“Eh? Speak up! I can't hear you!”

“I S  Y O U R  Z I P P E R  O K???!?”

It felt like his insides had turned to ice, rapidly melting to make way for a blistering heat as a deep flush rose up his neck and across his cheeks. Luckily his foundation would camouflage most of it.

“M-my zipper?!” Ruki looked down in panic. When he’d confirmed that his fly was indeed not open, he spun around to look at Reita, who was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, quickly moving his bass to check himself.

 

There was a snicker from Reita’s right.

 

Ruki met Reita’s gaze for the briefest of seconds before turning to the crowd, laughing.

“It’s totally fine though! Don’t go saying weird things like that! We’re visual kei so our zippers wouldn’t open...”

The crowd bought it. Luckily.

 

 

“Well done! One more to go!” the staff greeted them when they came stumbling off stage. Ruki was thinking longingly of the long, hot bath he was going to have once they got back to the hotel after the third set, but was interrupted in his blissful musings by a slap to his shoulder. A row of pearly white teeth flashed by as Aoi passed him, grinning smugly.

“What.”

“So you’re just going to pretend you didn’t out Reita and yourself back there?” Aoi’s eyes were glittering mischievously and Ruki could tell from his shaking shoulders it was all he could to keep himself from laughing.

“Yeah, what was that?” Kai piped up, eyes narrowing (always a danger sign). “You were a bit late when we wanted to go on stage…”

Ruki threw his mind around for a distraction. His eyes darted from Aoi snickering into this bottle of water, to Uruha oblivious to anything other than staff helping him get changed without getting stuck on his necklace. Reita himself was not being very helpful, conspicuous only by his absence.

“Why,” Kai said, putting his hands on his hips, “is your lipstick off?”

“I, uh, accidentally brushed some off with my towel and there wasn’t really time to…” He trailed off, cowering slightly as Kai seemed to swell with indignation.

“Uh,” Ruki swallowed, recognising the clear signs of a Kai reprimand in the offing. He tried to arrange his face in an innocent and politely inquiring sort of expression, but this was proven difficult by his mind unwillingly drifting to the, eh, _extracurricular activities_ he and Reita had been involved in after the main set.

 

 

> _“Oh god yes.”_
> 
> _Reita pushed him roughly against the wall of the dingy 1-room toilet, his breath coming hot and hard against Ruki’s neck and Ruki felt all thoughts of how unsanitary and nasty this was evaporate when the bassist ground his groin against his._

 

“You’re looking awfully guilty…” Kai said slowly, advancing on him like an angry goose ready to strike. Ruki was usually not a man to be easily intimidated, but he took a few steps backwards.

 

 

> _“Mmnn, we don’t have much time,” Ruki breathed, hips jerking slightly into Reita’s palm. He wished he could pull his boyfriend down for a kiss but that would risk smearing his lipstick and they were already on borrowed time. They’d been supposed to go on stage in 10 minutes when he’d pulled Reita with him out of the backstage room… He found he didn’t care anymore when Reita flicked his wrist_ just right _and Ruki grabbed his head and ferociously smashed their lips together._

 

Aoi’s chortle alerted them to Reita having just re-entered the room, the bassist glancing from Aoi to Ruki, and finally to Kai who had turned to fix him with the same piercing stare he’d been using on Ruki. Reita rose his hands in front of him in defense and opened his mouth but was spared the need to say anything as their manager poked his head in from the stage.

“End of stairway approaching. You should get ready again.”

“We’ll continue this later,” Kai said, eyes still narrowed at the two of them.

 

 

 

> _“If you get cum on my hoodie I’m going to strangle you,” Ruki hissed, eyes closed and brows furrowed. So close..._
> 
> _“Man I wish you could blow me,” Reita sighed, though he did reach over to grab some tissues from above the sink. The momentary pause in the steady pumping of his wrist made Ruki whine and thrust into his fist, desperate for the friction to continue. Reita laughed and tightened his grip a little, making Ruki’s mouth fall open._
> 
> _“That would make things easier… But this isn’t bad either.”_
> 
> _“Reita…” Ruki panted, biting his lower lip. “Shut u- oh_ GOD. _"_

 

 

“So.” Kai had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Reita and Ruki standing in front of him and the manager with their heads slightly bowed like high schoolers caught skipping class.

There was a cough from over by the couch, Aoi turning his head away and covering his mouth with his fist. Uruha was in the corner struggling to get out of his shirt.

“Anything you’d like to tell us?”

“We’re… sorry we were late for the encore…” Ruki mumbled to Kai’s knees.

“Sorry…” Reita echoed to the manager’s knees.

There was a moment of silence before their manager snorted loudly and Aoi was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles he had to sit down. Kai’s serious facade crumbled slightly as his lips began twitching violently. Reita looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, pursing his lips, crossing his arms across his chest and looking in the opposite direction.

Ruki scowled.

“What’s so funny?” Uruha piped up, looking curiously from Aoi to Ruki, obviously having missed out on the whole thing.

This was too much for Aoi to handle. He burst out laughing, doubling over and falling sideways onto the shabby backstage couch. Reita made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snicker that he tried to cover with a cough.

“They got you good!” Aoi roared, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh are you fucking kidding me,” Ruki snorted with a roll of his eyes.

 

 

**Bonus:**

As the car pulled out of the garage, Ruki leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes with a sigh. A small chuckle to his left made him open his eyes again to look over at his boyfriend who was gazing out of the window with his hand resting against the car door. The mask covering his face might’ve hidden his smile, but Ruki could still see the corners of his eyes crinkling like they always did when Reita was amused.

“What,” he said under his breath, careful to keep out of earshot of Kai in the front seat. The guitarists were already busy in their own little worlds on their phones.

“I just remembered this happened last time we played here too,” Reita looked over at him and made a discreet jerking motion with his hand. “But I smeared your neck lines then and Kai threw such a fit about the delay we imposed the no kissing rule.”

“Oh shit, that was _here_?” Ruki snorted.

“Yeah, I remembered when I got the tissues because you reacted just the same back then.” Reita made his voice a bit higher in a poor attempt at imitating Ruki's frustrated voice. " _Oh Reita don't stop, ohh..._ "

Ruki smacked him over the top of the head.

Reita laughed.


End file.
